As science and technology advance, modern consumption pattern is changed. For convenience, plastic money has become increasingly more popular and used extensively in our daily life. For example, electronic purse is used extensively in public transportation electronic fee collection systems, and the electronic purse comes with a card structure and contains a non-contact sensor chip (such as a near-field communication chip) capable of registering the monetary value purchased by users. When use, the electronic purse is placed near a sensing area, and an electromagnetic induction effect produced by the sensing area will magnetically induce the non-contact sensor chip of the electronic purse and re-compile the data in the non-contact sensor chip such as increasing the monetary value (which is an operation of adding value), decreasing the monetary value (which is an operation of making a payment), or adding a remark for recording the number of transactions. Therefore, consumers no longer need to make payment by cash or credit card, so as to improve the convenience of consumption.
In general, users generally place the electronic purse with their personal belongings (such as a handbag) when using the electronic purse, and the handbag may contain many articles, particularly those made of metal or conductive materials (such as a mobile phone or a flat PC) which will shield the electronic purse easily. As a result, the transmission performance of the electronic purse may be affected adversely.